Love in Another Universe (Friday Night)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Ketika bulir air mata mengangkat sebuah kisah dramatis pada dua dunia dengan penuh haru, pilu serta nafsu yang melebur menjadi cinta tak terdefinisikan. NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 15/Dec/2018

* * *

**Author Code**

D-05 & D-06

**Main Pairing**

Jeno x Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Historical Fantasy, Mature

**Warning**

18+

**Summary**

Ketika bulir air mata mengangkat sebuah kisah dramatis pada dua dunia dengan penuh haru, pilu serta nafsu yang melebur menjadi cinta tak terdefinisikan.

* * *

Apa kalian percaya akan adanya keajaiban?

Atau jangan-jangan ada di antara kalian yang tidak tau apa itu keajaiban?

Hmm baiklah...

Jika dapat kuanalogikan dengan alam semesta, keajaiban adalah sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pelangi, bintang jatuh, bulan purnama, aurora, air terjun, pepohonan musim gugur... dan hal lain yang membuat mulutmu refleks mengucapkan kalimat pujian.

Namun ada satu makhluk yang juga selalu dikaitkan dengan keajaiban.  
Kau tau? Sesuatu yang mungil dan berpendar cahaya?

Konon, mereka terlahir bersamaan dengan tawa pertama seorang bayi manusia.

_Oh apakah itu artinya makhluk itu bukan manusia?_

Aku pun tidak begitu yakin.  
Tapi jika kau percaya akan keberadaannya, aku yakin dia tak akan segan untuk menampakkan dirinya padamu.

_Bagaimana jika dia tetap tidak mau muncul? Apa itu artinya... dia membenciku? _

Tidak tidak!

Itu mustahil!

Makhluk-makhluk itu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa benci di dalam hati mereka.

_Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Aku akan memberitahukan satu rahasia besar padamu.

Katanya... pada malam bulan purnama, akan ada dua bintang raksasa yang bersinar paling terang di antara jutaan bintang lainnya.

Setelah kau menemukannya, pejamkanlah matamu, lalu bisikkan kalimat untuk memanggilnya: "Aku percaya keajaiban".

Jika kau melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka akan ada satu titik seperti bintang kecil yang muncul dari celah kedua bintang raksasa tersebut. Dan tanpa kau sadari, dia telah menunjukkan keajaibannya padamu.

Kuncinya hanya satu:  
Kau harus percaya!

Begitupun dengan salah satu dongeng favoritku.

Saking seringnya aku mendengar itu, aku sampai hafal keseluruhan isi cerita tersebut. Diksi, bahasa tubuh, intonasi.. aku hafal semuanya!

Jadi, maukah kalian membaca ceritaku?

Cerita yang menurutku cukup unik dan tentu saja sangat ajaib!

Cerita yang aku yakin, hal itu tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak kalian.

Pokoknya, ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta unik antara dua makhluk berbeda yang hidup di dunia yang berbeda pula. Bahkan ukuran tubuhnya saja jelas berbeda.

Dan beginilah kisahnya..

_000_

Neverland.

Sesuai namanya, pulau yang tak pernah ada itu katanya hanyalah bualan anak-anak semata.

Tapi tahukah kalian?

Terkadang kemurnian imajinasi anak-anak dapat menuntunmu pada sesuatu yang dipenuhi keajaiban.

Dan lagi-lagi kuncinya hanya satu, percaya!

Ya, anak-anak itu percaya bahwa Neverland terletak di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh.

Kau harus melalui bintang kedua ke kanan, terus lurus hingga pagi menjelang. Atau jika ingin lebih mudah, kau hanya perlu percaya sepenuhnya pada keajaiban yang dibawa oleh anak-anak berhati murni.

Kabarnya, mereka bahkan dapat menemukan tempat itu dengan mata tertutup sekalipun!

Menurut kesaksian anak-anak, _Neverland_ adalah tempat tinggal bagi para makhluk mungil berpendar cahaya keemasan.

Mereka menamai makhluk itu sebagai Peri.

Dan keistimewaan yang dimiliki seluruh Peri itu adalah bubuk keajaiban (atau kau dapat menyebutnya bubuk Pixie). Mengapa dinamakan seperti itu? Karena setiap titik debu Pixie yang menghujanimu konon katanya akan membawamu terbang melintasi samudera dan menembus angkasa -membawa angan-angan perubahan pada sisi dunia lain yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada seorang peri bernama Peterjun. Fantasinya telah membawa ia terbang mengarungi galaksi, menyusuri seluruh belahan dunia hanya untuk menolong siapapun yang percaya akan adanya keajaiban.

Ia bahkan dijuluki sebagai pahlawan bagi seluruh anak-anak dan para Peri yang tinggal di Pixie Hollow, jantung sang Neverland.

Peterjun amat sangat ramah, apalagi saat kau bertemu dengannya pada malam menjelang pagi hari ketika ia hendak menuju pohon serbuk Pixie. Ia selalu menjadi Peri pertama yang menyapa riang seluruh makhluk di jalan meski kadang kala keantusiasannya berujung petaka.

Seperti yang terjadi pada pagi hari itu.

Alih-alih menyapa atau membantu Fawn sang Peri binatang yang tengah kesulitan menggendong seekor bayi kelinci gemuk, Peterjun malah sibuk menertawakannya hingga ia tak menyadari ranting pepohonan di hadapannya.

_BRUK!_

"Hahahahaha itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau menertawaiku, Peterjun!" Balas Fawn sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia memilih meneruskan pekerjaannya dibandingkan menolong si Peri jahil yang masih terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang.

_000_

Pohon Pixie Dust selalu menjadi yang paling bersinar di Pixie Hollow. Itulah yang membuat Peterjun dapat dengan mudah menuju ke arah sana meski malam belum sepenuhnya berganti fajar. Dan atas bantuan kilau ajaib itu pula, ia dapat menemukan sosok penjaga pohon Pixie, Terence.

"Oh? Peterjun? Kaukah itu?" sapa Terence tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan data-data yang sedang ia periksa.

"Siapa lagi Peri yang selalu datang sepagi ini selain Junie?" Kata Peterjun sambil melongok apa yang tengah dikerjakan Terence, "Oh? Terence sepertinya sedang sangat sibuk, jadi biar Junie saja yang mengambil bubuk Pixie-nya."

"E-eh! Tidak bisa, Junie! Terakhir kali aku membiarkanmu, kau malah mengambil bubuk itu terlalu banyak!" Tegur Terence sambil menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya demi mengawasi si Peri jahil, Peterjun.

"Oh ayolah, Terence. Lagipula itu semua pun demi kebaikan. Terence tahu kan? Junie harus membantu orang-orang di luar sana yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan hari ini, Junie punya firasat bahwa Junie akan berpetualang ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

Terence mengangguk, "ya, aku sangat mengetahui pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Junie. Namun peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kau tentu tidak lupa kan? Setiap harinya, seorang Peri hanya diperbolehkan mengambil jatah semangkuk Pixie Dust saja!" tegasnya sambil menaburkan debu emas berkilau itu di atas kepala Peterjun yang membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata sembari meresapi keajaiban yang mulai merasuki sepasang sayapnya.

"Nah bubuk pixie bagianmu sudah kuberikan." Terence menyudahi ritual pagi itu dengan raut wajah seperti menahan sesuatu, "um... Junie, maukah kau berjaga sebentar di sini? Ugh! Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi!"

Terence tampak melompat-lompat tidak tenang, tangannya bahkan tak dapat berpindah dari tempat privasinya.

Dan lagi-lagi Peterjun tergelak dalam tawa, ia mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Terence pergi, "baiklah... Tapi Terence harus cepat yah karena sebentar lagi Junie harus segera berangkat."

Meski Peri itu sudah berlari cukup jauh namun Peterjun masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan Terence yang tak henti mengkhawatirkan kenakalannya.

"Ingatlah satu hal, Junie! Kau tidak boleh mencuri debu Pixie! Aku memperingatkanmu!"

_000_

Setelah beberapa menit kepergian Terence. Peterjun pun mulai merasa bosan. Ia memilih untuk berjongkok memperhatikan pusaran bubuk pixie yang terus berputar-putar dalam gerakan lamban.

Junie seperti terlarut ke dalam suatu tempat kosong yang mengacaukan sistem kerja alam bawah sadarnya.

Perasaannya bergejolak.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar.

Rongga dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak bagai dihimpit benda berat.

_'Apa yang terjadi pada Junie?'_

Junie meremas dadanya kuat-kuat sampai sebulir cairan bening dari ujung matanya meluncur tepat ke dalam pusaran bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah lubang hitam yang misterius.

Ilusi atau bukan, lubang itu terlihat kian membesar. Seperti menguarkan aura magis nan menghipnotis yang membuat manik Junie seolah tertambat ke dalam sana. Rasa penasaran yang menariknya dengan begitu kuat perlahan menyebabkan tubuhnya semakin condong. Dan tanpa Junie sadari, pikirannya sudah mengabur seiring naluri yang terus berteriak menyuruhnya segera menyentuh lingkaran hitam mistis.

Tangan Junie mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menolak tuntutan dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

Namun sia-sia.

Bagai tertelan pusaran air, dalam sepersekian detik tepat setelah jemari Junie menyentuhnya, lubang hitam itu langsung menyedot seluruh tubuhnya entah kemana.

Benar-benar tak bersisa.

Ya, Peterjun lenyap begitu saja.

Sekumpulan debu mengabur di udara, tergerus hantaman tubuh dan pijakkan kaki ditanah berpasir.

Ceceran warna merah pekat turut serta melengkapi hamparan gurun yang kini telah berhiaskan bongkahan tubuh tak beraturan di setiap jengkalnya.

Gemerencang desing pedang yang beradu di sana-sini masih saja mendominasi pendengaran.

Meski lawan telah berhasil melumpuhkan pion terkuat di medan perang, namun pertempuran belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda antiklimaksnya.

Di tengah kekacauan itu, seseorang mati-matian bertahan mengais oksigen yang mulai tersendat. Menjaga kesadaran yang terkikis cepat akibat hunusan pedang laknat yang menembus hingga ke belakang punggungnya. Ya, dia adalah sang panglima perang yang tengah berada di titik paling kritis dalam hidupnya.

Ia sekarat.

Hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk.

_'Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini?'_ batinnya mulai pesimis.

Kedua manik hitam pekat itu bergulir ke atas dan ke bawah.

Tak terhitung seberapa sering ia meringis, mengernyit, menahan rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang mengoyak kulit serta daging di dalam tubuhnya.

Warna merah pekat menyebar terlalu cepat hingga menutupi pakaian yang kini telah kehilangan warna aslinya.

"Akh!" napasnya yang terputus-putus seolah menyuarakan rasa sakit yang kian lama kian menyiksa, "a—aku... tidakh bo—boleh ma... ti!"

_TING!_

Waktu seakan terhenti saat sesosok makhluk ajaib berpakaian serba hijau keluar dari pusaran hitam nan misterius. Tepat di tengah banyaknya tubuh yang tergolek pasrah menunggu ajal menjemput.

_'Di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang?'_

Makhluk mungil berselimutkan cahaya itu menatap ke sekeliling.

Hati rapuh miliknya ciut menyaksikan kebiadaban manusia terhadap sesamanya.

"Akh!"

Tubuh kecilnya berputar mencari-cari darimana teriakan putus asa itu berasal.

_SET!_

_'Astaga!'_

Di antara orang-orang tanpa harapan yang tengah menunggu malaikat maut, terlihatlah seorang pria dengan pakaian bersimbah darah yang merenggut seluruh atensinya.

Entah mengapa kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba mengarungi waktu hingga ke zaman antah berantah itu justru malah kembali memunculkan gejolak perasaan yang sebelumnya telah ia alami.

Sesak dan pedih.

Kuat meremat dada, mengambil separuh rasa, meninggalkan sebuah luka.

Layaknya ia yang tengah mengalami luka, Junie pun jatuh bersimpuh meremas dadanya yang penuh kesakitan.

Kedua manik cantik itu harus kehilangan sedikit cahayanya karena terus-menerus menggulirkan tetes kristal bening miliknya.

"A—aku... pekh—per... caya ke—keaja... iban..."

_DEG!_

Junie terkesiap.

Maniknya membola tepat kala sebuah getaran mengguncang hatinya.

Ia mengangkat kepala, melihat lagi manusia di hadapannya yang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sesaat.

Dan seperti dengungan lonceng yang terus mengalun, kalimat yang orang itu ucapkan berhasil membawa Junie menghampirinya.

Nalurinya berteriak keras seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera merunduk demi menggapai tekstur kenyal nan tebal yang mengeluarkan setitik darah—dengan bibir mungil _peach_ miliknya.

_CUP!_

_ZRASS!_

Seberkas cahaya terang muncul di tengah peperangan.

Menyelubungi kedua insan berbeda dimensi dalam gemerlap keajaiban.

Detik demi detik cahaya keemasan itu mulai meluruhkan setiap goresan yang mengoyak kulit, mengenyahkan sakit tiada tara yang dirasakan si manusia sekarat.

Namun bersamaan dengan pulihnya tubuh lemah itu pulalah terjadi sesuatu yang terlihat begitu menyayat hati.

Sepasang sayap bening nan indah yang selalu berpendar cahaya tampak terkoyak. Bagai bara api yang menghanguskan kertas hingga menjadi abu yang tertiup angin.

Akan sangat mustahil baginya untuk dapat terbang kembali dengan sayap yang tinggal berupa serpihan kecil tak beraturan... di punggungnya.

"HMPP!"

Seolah belum puas kesakitan itu menggerogoti organ teristimewa yang hanya dimiliki kaum sebangsanya, kini sang Peri yang hanya berukuran sebesar jari kelingking itu pun bergetar dan mengejang hebat menahan segala bentuk kepedihan kala ciuman pengorbanan yang ia lakukan membuat ukuran tubuhnya semakin membesar.

_'Kau harus bertahan, Junie! Junie itu kuat! Dan Junie tau rasa sakit yang Junie tanggung tak sebanding dengan apa yang sedang manusia itu rasakan! Ini belum seberapa! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi! Junie akan baik-baik saja selama Junie percaya pada keajaiban! Camkan itu dalam dirimu, Junie!'_

Peterjun dalam keadaan sangat sadar saat melakukan hal terlarang itu. Ia pun begitu memahami segala konsekuensi yang harus ia tanggung jika tetap nekat melakukannya.

Ya, ciuman itu memang akan menyembuhkan siapapun orang yang ia tolong, namun sebagai gantinya, Junie harus merasakan sakit yang dirasakan orang itu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan!

Seperti berada di ujung kematian!

Dan yang terburuk dari semua itu adalah ketika seluruh keajaiban yang ia miliki sirna begitu saja.

Tak berbekas.

Seakan-akan, sejak awal dia memang diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang manusia... seutuhnya.

Kalian benar!

Sekarang tak ada lagi Peterjun si Peri penolong. Karena kini, ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa..

Tanpa keajaiban.

_BET!_

Cahaya yang tadi bersinar dengan terangnya kini tergantikan oleh kegelapan tak berujung.

Dunia seolah ikut kehilangan keajaibannya saat momen singkat memilukan antara Pangeran Joseon dan seorang Peri dari Neverland itu berakhir.

_BRUK!_

Tubuh yang telah sepenuhnya membesar tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping tubuh yang mulai menghangat. Menandakan kondisi orang yang ditolong sang Peri semakin membaik.

Dan kejadian luar biasa yang terjadi pada hari itu menjadi awal mula bagi kisah cinta terunik sepanjang masa yang mengubah sejarah dunia.

_000_

Sepasang mata sayu itu mengerjap pelan. Memfokuskan lensa yang dipenuhi bayang-bayang buram. Sedetik dua detik masih belum tampak jelas namun detik berikutnya bukan langit malam saja yang pertama kali ia lihat, tetapi penampakan topi kerucut berwarna hijau dedaunan, rambut keemasan, serta wajah mungil berseri-seri yang tengah memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

_'Oh! Akhirnya bangun juga!'_

Jeno berusaha menyadari apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Melirik kiri dan kanan meski sedikit susah. Tapi yang terakhir kali ia ingat hanya rasa sakit bukan main yang menderanya. Rasa sakit yang diyakini mungkin dapat membawanya pada kematian.

Tapi apa sekarang?

Malam bertabur bintang seolah menyambutnya dari tidur panjang begitu pula kehadiran sosok asing yang senyumannya belum luntur barang sedikit pun.

Berbagai pertanyaan kini bersarang di benak jeno.

_Apa yang terjadi? _

_Bagaimana peperangannya? _

_Mengapa kesakitannya hilang tanpa terasa sedikit pun?_

"Eughhh" Jeno mengerang. Berupaya bangun dengan tubuhnya yang kaku. Mungkin efek terlalu lama berbaring? "apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana peperangannya?" ia menatap sosok yang mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang cukup unik karena sama sekali tidak tampak seperti prajurit perang atau bahkan _jeogori_, pakaian biasa yang dipergunakan penduduk Joseon.

"Peperangan?" balas si lelaki mungil dengan nada tanya dan mata menatap penuh rasa penasaran, "apa itu?"

Jeno mengernyit. Kata yang ia ucapkan barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit dicerna. Dengan kata lain, itu hanyalah kata biasa yang mudah dan dapat dimengerti semua orang.

_Apa ia telah mati dan berada di dunia lain? _

_Jangan-jangan lelaki ini sebenarnya adalah seorang makhluk dari kayangan? _

Jeno menggeleng demi menepis segala pemikiran absurdnya mengenai kematian.

Ia bahkan sempat mendongak ke arah langit demi membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih hidup meski di sekelilingnya hanya ditemani beberapa pohon dan sosok yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu? Peperangan adalah saat kau melihat darah bercecer di mana-mana dan orang-orang saling menusuk satu sama lain." Jelas Jeno. Kali ini dengan bahasa yang jauh lebih sederhana dibanding sebelumnya.

"Oh jadi ketika banyak orang saling berteriak satu sama lain dengan perasaan penuh amarah di hati mereka itu disebut peperangan?"

Jeno mengangguk kecil, ia masih menduga-duga darimana asalnya lelaki yang tidak mengerti kata "peperangan" itu.

"Tunggu." Jeno sedikit mengejutkan lawan bicaranya dengan sebuah dugaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, "mungkinkah kau orang yang telah menyelamatkanku?"

"Hum" Gumaman yang disertai anggukan mantap dari makhluk di depannya telah membuat Jeno tertegun. Ia memang tidak dapat mengingat apapun selain dirinya yang hampir meregang nyawa. Ia juga sempat merasa putus asa begitu tusukan pedang musuh mengenai titik penting di tubuhnya.

Dan demi apapun! Ia tak pernah menyangka sedikitpun bahwa akan ada seseorang yang sanggup menolongnya.

Itu seperti suatu ketidakmungkinan!

Bagaimana tidak? Di tengah carut marut peperangan, meski kau seorang panglima besar sekalipun, jangan pernah mengharapkan pertolongan kecuali dari dirimu sendiri! Karena jangankan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari medan kejam itu pun tidak dapat dijamin kepastiannya.

Dengan kata lain, peperangan hanya menawarkan dua pilihan padamu, kau yang membunuh atau kau yang dibunuh. Bukan bermaksud menakut-nakuti, hanya saja memang begitulah hukumnya.

_'Jadi orang aneh itu adalah... orang yang telah menyelamatkanku? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang terlihat seperti itu dapat—_ _oh sial! Tidak seharusnya aku menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupku' _

Keraguan di hati Jeno yang menutupi rasa syukurnya perlahan sirna, tergantikan dengan perasaan lega. Ia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sempat meragukan eksistensi keajaiban yang selama ini selalu melandasi keyakinannya.

"Bagaimana caraku membalas seluruh kebaikanmu?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman, "Semua itu tidak perlu dibalas karena.. tolong menolong memanglah sebuah keharusan."

Jeno (sedikit) terpana menyaksikan aura ketulusan yang menguar kala bibir pucat itu mengusung sebuah senyuman.

Senyum terindah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Karena tak pernah sekalipun dirinya menemukan yang semanis dan sehangat itu dari seluruh keluarga kerajaan Wang.

"Aku merasa keberatan jika kau menolak balasanku. Berhutang nyawa bukanlah hal sederhana yang bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Karena itu... sangatlah berharga."

Makluk berwajah kekanakan itu terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jeno sampai akhirnya terdengarlah sebuah permintaan yang ia utarakan dengan berat hati.

"Eum... kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal sementara?"

"Itu saja?"

Meski lawan bicaranya hanya merespon dengan anggukan, namun hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memunculkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampan Jeno. Dunia yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai negeri bernama Joseon memang dipenuhi lawan berkedok kawan. Tapi leluhurnya tak mungkin meninggalkan dunia yang hanya berisikan manusia sampah seperti itu. Kejujuran dan ketulusan, berniat baik tanpa meminta imbalan lebih... Jeno beruntung karena dapat bertemu dengan salah satunya.

'_Benar, kurasa dialah orangnya'_

Jeno beranjak bangun. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada sang penyelamat yang masih bersimpuh serta tertunduk muram, "Akan kusediakan tempat tinggal termewah untukmu..."

Bak memancarkan sihir, makhluk cantik itu menyembunyikan irisnya sesaat, berkedip dramatis saat hatinya yang begitu peka dapat merasakan seluruh ketulusan di hati Jeno. Prasangka baik yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya untuk menyambut uluran tangan besar itu —tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Saling memandang satu sama lain meski terhalang perbedaan tinggi badan.

Ya, kedua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu tengah sibuk dengan batinnya masing-masing.

'_Mata itu..'_

Berkebalikan dengan kesan yang diterima si makhluk manis kala merasakan tatapan tegas nan berwibawa khas seorang penguasa, Jeno justru seperti terjebak dalam pesona sepasang manik cantik yang penuh dengan daya pikat.

'_Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu.. sungguh-'_

Seperti yang telah disebutkan di awal cerita, keajaiban adalah sesuatu yang ketika kau melihatnya, maka kau akan refleks mengucap beribu kata pujian. Namun jika yang kau lihat sangat mempesona hingga kau tak sanggup mengucap sepatah katapun, itu artinya.. Tuhan baru saja menunjukkan salah satu mukjizatnya padamu. Sesuatu yang setingkat lebih agung dibanding keajaiban.

_'...begitu indah'_

Jika saat ini kau dapat membaca pikiran Jeno, maka kau akan melihat seberapa banyak kata "bagaimana bisa" yang ditampilkan otaknya.

Salah satunya adalah, bagaimana manik seseorang bisa terlihat semenakjubkan itu?

Dan jika kita dapat melihat melalui penglihatan Jeno, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa kau akan merasa Tuhan tengah memberkatimu karena kau diberikan kesempatan untuk memandang sepasang manik sebiru telaga dengan kilau serupa cahaya rembulan —tepat di depan matamu sendiri!

Sungguh suatu keindahan tak terdefinisikan yang mampu membuat orang paling terhormat di Joseon rela membungkuk demi mengecup punggung tangannya yang mungil.

"...kau juga akan mendapatkan pelayanan langsung dari seorang Putra Mahkota."

"Putra mahkota?" Beonya setelah kedua telinga yang runcing itu kembali mendengar sebuah frasa baru.

"Hum. Aku adalah Wang Jeno. Putra Mahkota yang akan melayanimu dengan sepenuh hati."

Makhluk itu lagi-lagi berkedip saat merasakan kentalnya keseriusan yang mengiringi setiap kata yang Jeno ucap, "ah~ kupikir.. Jeno tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Bukan berlebihan, hanya saja, inilah satu-satunya cara yang kurasa cukup setimpal untuk membalas budi baikmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan dari... emm... siapa namamu?"

"Aku... Peterjun, Peri penyelamat dari bintang kedua, Neverland"

_000_

Keheningan menyergap di seperempat waktu menuju tengah malam.

Ya, sekembalinya Jeno ke biliknya 3 jam yang lalu, ia hanya berkutat dalam diam demi tugas kerajaan yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan hal itu selalu membuat Junie merasa diabaikan. Ia bosan terus-menerus memperhatikan Jeno yang sibuk menorehkan tinta hitam pada tumpukan perkamen yang seperti tak ada habisnya itu.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Junie pun tak dapat pergi kemana pun. Ia terkurung di dalam kebosanan yang menahan hobinya untuk menjelajah dunia.

Bukan berarti Peri jahil seperti dirinya tak pernah berniat untuk menyelinap dari istana itu, hanya saja.. ia selalu teringat akan segala perkataan menakutkan yang kerap kali Jeno ucapkan.

_"Jika kau nekat keluar dari kamar ini, maka dapat dipastikan seluruh pengawal atau pelayan kerajaanku akan segera menangkapmu!"_

Tidak hanya peringatan mengerikan itu saja, Jeno juga selalu mengatakan bahwa penduduk Joseon yang menjumpai Junie mungkin akan mengiranya sebagai jelmaan siluman. Dan kemungkinan terburuk jika keberadaannya diketahui orang lain adalah... Junie bisa saja diarak ke seluruh negeri untuk kemudian dijatuhi hukuman mati.

Karena meski kini ukuran tubuh Junie tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia pada umumnya, namun ia tetap saja bukan seorang manusia murni. Bekas patahan sayap di punggungnya dan sepasang telinga runcing miliknya menyebabkan ia tak dapat dikategorikan ke dalam spesies manusia manapun.

Dan tentu saja Jeno sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi pada Peri penyelamatnya.

"Tidurlah jika kau sudah lelah..." Jeno berujar tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembar perkamen.

Junie masih menumpu dagunya di atas tangan, ia duduk bersila di hadapan meja Jeno, "lalu Jeno tidak tidur?"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Junie..."

Junie mencebikkan bibir saat mendengarnya.

"Hari-hari kemarin juga Jeno bilang begitu, 'pekerjaanku masih banyak, Junie...' tapi sampai sekarang tak kunjung selesai." bibir Junie mengerucut kecil seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Waaa indahnyaaa"

Tampaknya rembulan yang sedikit menyembul di balik jendela kamar Jeno telah menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

_'Junie benar-benar makhluk yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan'_ batin Jeno sambil sedikit terkekeh. Ia tahu betul betapa bosannya makhluk manis itu setiap kali mendapatinya mengerjakan perkamen kerajaan.

_'Kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Junie. Aku benar-benar harus mengerjakan semua ini'_

Ya, semua memang karena surat itu!

Sebelum surat keputusan tersebut turun, Jeno seringkali menemani Junie bermain (entah bermain apapun yang dapat mereka lakukan di dalam kamar luas milik sang Putra Mahkota). Namun setelah surat keputusan dari penasehat kerajaan serta wasiat ayahnya diumumkan, Jeno tidak dapat lagi meluangkan waktunya untuk Junie.

Kalian benar! Surat itu adalah surat perintah bagi Jeno untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan Joseon. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya seringkali disibukkan dengan urusan kerajaan yang menyebabkan ia harus keluar kamar meninggalkan Junie sendirian.

_'Ah sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatnya tersiksa kebosanan seperti itu.' _

Jeno akui, sangat menyenangkan baginya saat bermain bersama Junie. Apalagi ketika Peri itu mengajaknya bermain permainan katak lompat. Makhluk manis itu terlihat amat bahagia ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya melompati sang putra mahkota. Untaian tawa terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya selama mereka bermain.

Dan Jeno tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya kala mengingat hal manis itu.

Junie benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang selalu diliputi kebahagiaan tak terbatas.

_'Aku sedikit penasaran dengan umur makhluk itu'_

Jeno melirik Junie dengan maksud untuk bertanya, namun urung saat matanya menangkap Junie yang tengah berdiam diri di depan jendela kamarnya. Lipatan tangan yang mungil ia jadikan bantalan kepala untuk tidur. Dan samar-samar Jeno dapat mendengar helaan napas beraturan dari bibir Junie yang sedikit terbuka.

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Jeno menyaksikan tingkah menggemaskan seorang Junie, namun ia masih saja terkekeh geli tiap kali melihatnya, "dasar peri mungil tukang tidur!"

Ya, di sela kesibukannya, Jeno seringkali mendapati Junie tengah tertidur pulas di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Dan seperti yang selalu Jeno lakukan, kali ini ia pun beranjak dari meja kerja demi aktivitas rutinnya setiap tengah malam, yaitu memindahkan tubuh mungil Junie ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Tapi mungkin karena malam ini Jeno begitu lelah, ia sedikit tidak fokus hingga kakinya tergelincir saat ia hendak membaringkan Junie. Beruntung, sedetik sebelum Jeno menimpa tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, kedua tangan kekar itu refleks menahan bobotnya sendiri.

_'Astaga! Mengapa kau tidak berhati-hati, Jeno!? Hampir saja...' _

Awalnya Jeno berniat mengenyahkan diri, namun melihat lelaki mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap di bawah tubuhnya sedikit membuat ia tergoda untuk mengamati wajah menarik Junie dari dekat.

_'Dia begitu polos dan bercahaya.'_

Entah mengapa, Jeno selalu merasa ketenangan melingkupi hatinya saat ia memandangi wajah si Peri penyelamat.

_'Ini aneh. Hatiku terasa begitu hidup dan... hangat'_

Jeno pikir kesehariannya bersama Junie selama ini tidak mendatangkan suatu perasaan apapun. Namun tampaknya sang Dewa cinta tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saat mengamati kedekatan mereka. Ia sedikit turut campur dengan anak panahnya yang "berbahaya". Karena sekali itu menancap, maka akan sangat sulit untuk melepaskannya.

_'Mungkinkah perasaanku... oh tidak! Apakah itu sesuatu yang diperbolehkan?'_

Ingin sekali Jeno menyangkal apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ia tak dapat menahannya lagi!

Ia benar-benar telah dibuat jatuh hati dengan setiap hal kecil yang dilakukan Junie;

Saat Junie berusaha membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya walau ia tidak mengerti sama sekali...

Belum lagi saat Jeno terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati meja kerjanya telah bersih dan rapih seperti sedia kala...

Belakangan ini Junie bahkan selalu menyiapkan pakaian yang seharusnya disiapkan oleh pelayan kerajaan.

Mengingat hal-hal itu saja hati Jeno langsung bereaksi. Ia seperti tergelitik perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan.

Dan meski Jeno tahu bahwa itu adalah perasaan yang salah, ia tetap saja tidak peduli.

Jika keajaiban yang selama ini ia yakini itu memang ada, maka Jeno juga percaya bahwa perasaannya untuk Junie pun akan diliputi keajaiban yang sama.

_'Apa ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku? Dia ini seorang lelaki kan? Tapi mengapa ia terlihat begitu cantik?'_

Jeno semakin larut mengamati rupa sempurna Junie. Dan tanpa Jeno sadari, perlahan ia menurunkan wajah rupawannya hingga terasa hembusan nafas hangat menyentuh kulit.

_'Bibir mungil itu... mengapa aku begitu ingin... menyesapnya? Kumohon Junie, maafkanlah kelancanganku'_ bersamaan dengan permohonan hatinya, Jeno mengecup lama bibir kecil nan manis yang terasa seperti keping jeruk menyegarkan. Candu yang didapatnya dari bibir Junie membuat Jeno semakin ingin mencecap rasa manis itu sampai habis.

_'Sekarang aku tidak ragu lagi. Aku memang begitu mencintaimu, Junie.'_

_000_

Malam sorak-sorai penuh kegembiraan yang di adakan di segenap penjuru negeri menjadi acara puncak dari serangkaian upacara penobatan Raja baru Joseon. Ya, akhirnya telah tiba hari di mana Jeno menduduki singgasana kerajaan dan melepas titelnya sebagai Putra Mahkota.

Meski tidak dapat menyaksikannya secara langsung, namun Junie turut berbahagia mendengar seluruh gema sukacita penyambutan sang raja baru.

_'Akhirnya kerja keras Jeno selama ini terbayarkan juga..'_

Banyaknya masalah yang harus dihadapi Jeno —selama ia masih menyandang status sebagai Putra Mahkota— mulai dari perang yang disulut saudaranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan tahta hingga mengatasi beberapa pembelot yang ingin merebut singgasana kosong —benar-benar telah menempa Jeno menjadi seorang Raja yang pantas diacungi jempol.

Kini, mendiang Ayahanda Jeno di surga pasti tengah tersenyum bangga menyaksikan sang Putra se-mata wayang yang telah berhasil meneruskan tahtanya.

"Junie... sungguh turut berbahagia untuk Jeno..." ucap Junie sambil memandangi langit gelap yang berhiaskan bintang dan letusan bunga api sebagai luapan gembira masyarakat Joseon.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Jeno mulai merasa begitu jengah karena terus menerus duduk menonton keseluruhan sesi upacara penobatannya sendiri —yang tak kunjung usai.

_'Kira-kira apa yang tengah dilakukan Junie saat ini? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?'_

Jeno tak dapat menenangkan perasaannya sejak tadi. Kekhawatirannya pada Junie yang ia tinggalkan sedari fajar menjemput benar-benar membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia ingin segera kembali ke kamar untuk menemui Junie-nya —lelaki manis yang telah berperan penting di balik kesuksesannya menduduki singgasana ini.

Karena jika bukan karena Junie yang menyelamatkannya dulu, ia mungkin tak akan pernah bisa merasakan mahkota di atas kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau telah menolongku saat itu, Junie..."

"Apa Baginda baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu?" seorang paruh baya yang berdiri anggun di samping Jeno menoleh. Meski seorang ibu suri namun ia tak sungkan memanggil Jeno dengan sapaan penghormatan tertinggi.

"Ah tidak, Ibunda." Jeno menjawab dengan diiringi lengkung senyum di kedua mata dan bibirnya.

Sosok yang Jeno panggil Ibunda mengangguk. Kembali pada pemandangan ramai di bawah sana yang dipenuhi rakyat Joseon.

"Setelah ini kita harus berbincang mengenai masalah pernikahanmu, Yang Mulia."

_DEG!_

Jeno terkesiap.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal terpenting yang harus dimiliki seorang Raja?

Pernikahan, pendamping, keturunan.

Serangkaian permasalahan pelik itu kini mulai bercokol di pikiran Jeno.

_000_

Junie masih setia memandangi langit malam yang berangsur-angsur tenang. Hiruk-pikuk keramaian yang sempat terdengar, kini perlahan lenyap berganti dengan suara khas malam Joseon.

Kesunyian semakin memojokkannya dalam kesendirian. Berdiam diri di dekat jendela sembari merasakan semilir angin telah membuatnya kedinginan hingga ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke atas kasur hangat milik Jeno.

Manusia Peri itu terduduk dengan selimut yang membungkus kakinya. Ia memandang hampa gumpalan kain kusut di ranjang Jeno. Pikirannya tak menentu; terus berkelana mengingat seluruh kehidupan lamanya di Neverland yang diam-diam ia rindukan.

_'Kapan Junie bisa kembali?' _

Bukannya Junie tidak senang tinggal di Joseon. Hanya saja... kesepian yang seringkali menderanya benar-benar telah membunuh perasaan ceria yang selalu ia pancarkan ketika di Neverland. Meski ada Jeno yang menemaninya, namun pria itu kini sudah menjadi Raja. Dan Junie tahu bahwasanya, Raja adalah seseorang yang begitu sibuk. Ia tidak mungkin lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan Peri yang sayapnya telah rusak dan tak lagi memiliki keajaiban seperti dirinya dibandingkan seluruh tugas yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

_CKLAK!_

Lamunan Junie terhenti begitu pintu kamar Jeno terbuka.

_'Astaga! Siapa itu yang datang!?'_ panik Junie sambil menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. Ia benar-benar takut orang lain akan masuk dan menemukannya.

"Um... Junie? Apa yang tengah kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara familiar yang biasa menyapanya membuat Junie segera melepas gulungan selimut yang membungkusnya tubuhnya. Namun ia segera mengernyit bingung saat netranya mendapati wajah Jeno yang tertekuk lesu.

"Jeno? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Jeno terlihat murung? Seharusnya Jeno senang kan?"

Pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai Raja negeri Joseon itu menggeleng. Tak lama setelahnya, ia turut berbaring di kasur untuk berbagi selimut yang sama dengan Junie, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, mengapa kau menutupi seluruh tubuhmu dengan selimut?"

"Um... itu... Junie kira ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar Jeno. Maka dari itu Junie bersembunyi."

Jeno mengakhiri topik pembicaraan -yang ia buat-dengan sebuah anggukan.

_'Mengapa Jeno terlihat begitu murung? Ini aneh! Biasanya Jeno tak pernah semuram itu setiap kali kembali ke kamarnya.'_ batin Junie diikuti dengan mengubah posisi tidurnya —menghadap Jeno yang juga tengah berbaring miring ke arahnya, "apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Jeno?"

Junie menunggu beberapa detik sebelum suara rendah Jeno menjawabnya.

"Menjadi Raja.. ternyata tidak sepenuhnya membuatku bahagia, Junie" Jeno mendesah pelan untuk kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari si lawan bicara, "jika aku tahu bahwa menjadi Raja berarti harus memiliki pendamping.. maka sejak awal aku pasti akan mundur."

Junie mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar serangkaian penuturan Jeno yang tidak bisa ia pahami, "memangnya apa yang salah dengan memiliki pendamping?"

Manik obsidian Jeno langsung tertambat pada Junie. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menghancurkan peraturan turun-temurun yang telah menetapkan bahwa Raja Joseon hanya dapat menikahi seorang putri dari kerajaan lain. Ya, tidak ada pengecualian sedikitpun!

_'Menikah dengan rakyat biasa saja tidak diperbolehkan, apalagi bersama mahkluk asing seperti Junie... itu mustahil!'_

"Um... Jeno... belum menjawab—"

"Karena pendamping itu bukanlah orang yang kuinginkan, Junie" potong Jeno sambil mendesah lesu. Kepalanya kembali ia tundukan dalam-dalam. Tak sanggup rasanya jika harus bertatapan dengan manik cantik milik seseorang yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Jeno..."

Jemari hangat milik Junie menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Jeno untuk kemudian mengangkat wajah murung itu.

_DEG!_

Jeno tertegun saat di depan matanya tersuguh senyuman manis nan cantik milik Junie yang selalu ampuh memberikan efek menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu... Jeno bisa memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang yang Jeno mau. Jeno kan seorang Raja."

Jeno tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "andai aku bisa, Junie...,"

"Eh? Mengapa begitu? Jeno kan—"

"Sebenarnya... kau adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang ingin kujadikan pendamping hidup. Tapi peraturan mengatakan... bahwa Raja hanya dapat menikahi seorang putri. Bukankah itu tidak adil!?"

Kata-kata Jeno sukses membuat Junie mengernyit dalam kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Peri seperti dirinya tidak mungkin dapat mencerna keseluruhan perkataan sulit yang baru saja Jeno ucapkan.

"Apa maksudnya? Mengapa Jeno menginginkan Junie sebagai pendamping hidup? Junie benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jeno tahu kan? Junie hanya seorang Peri."

Jeno kembali diingatkan pada satu kenyataan getir yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil, _'Ya, kau benar. Kau adalah Peri penyelamat yang telah mencuri hatiku. Tapi... mengapa kita dilahirkan sebagai dua makhluk berbeda, Junie?'_

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu, Junie. Tidakkah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" tandas Jeno putus asa. Bayangan beberapa saat lalu ketika para tetua dan ibundanya membicarakan pernikahan langsung menyeruak di ingatannya. Ia sangat ingin menentang keputusan mereka yang meminta Jeno untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Tapi apalah dayanya? Seorang Raja memang sudah seharusnya memiliki seorang Ratu kan?

"Hal yang sama dengan Jeno? Apa itu?" Junie memiringkan kepalanya-tidak mengerti.

_'Oh astaga, Junie! Mengapa hal sesederhana itu pun tak dapat kau pahami!?'_

Suasana gundah membuat Jeno sedikit lupa dengan siapa ia berbicara, "maksudku... pernahkah kau merasakan perasaan membuncah saat kau berdekatan denganku? Atau... pernahkah hatimu menginginkan agar aku selalu berada di dekatmu? Perasaan sakit, sedih dan rindu saat aku jauh darimu, perasaan seperti itu... adakah padamu, Junie?"

Cukup lama Junie terdiam memikirkan jawaban dari seluruh pertanyaan Jeno.

Sampai akhirnya obsidian Jeno menangkap sebuah anggukan kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya... Junie juga merasakannya." suaranya yang memelan akibat teredam gelungan selimut telah memaksa Jeno untuk menanyakannya kembali. Menuntut sebuah kepastian.

"Benarkah itu, Junie?"

Dan lagi-lagi Junie mengangguk pelan, membuat Jeno mendesah lega.

"Tapi katanya Jeno harus menikahi seorang Putri? Junie kan bukan Put—"

"Iya... maka dari itu aku tidak ingin melangsungkan pernikahan."

Jeno semakin merapatkan jarak. Mendekati Junie untuk kemudian merengkuh pelan pinggang sang Peri ke dalam pelukannya, "aku hanya ingin bersamamu..." lanjutnya dengan suara rendah nan menggelitik yang ia bisikkan di telinga Junie.

"Tapi... sebagai seorang Raja... Jeno kan harus bertanggung jawab!" elak Junie sembari mendorong pelan dada lelaki di hadapannya untuk membuat jarak, "Bukankah Jeno pernah berjanji pada Junie bahwa Jeno akan menjadi Raja yang baik bagi seluruh rakyat Joseon?"

Jeno tak mengindahkan penolakan Junie. Ia kembali merengkuh lelaki manis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Dan kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi Raja tunggal dan jika harus menikah, berarti itu hanya denganmu. Aku tak peduli lagi pada penerus kerajaan ini nantinya"

Junie kembali memberontak saat hatinya mendeteksi sesuatu yang terasa sedikit jahat di dalam diri Jeno. Namun saat menimbang dari perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka saja, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa segala yang dilakukan Junie hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan.

"Jeno tidak boleh seperti itu! Bagaimana jika—"

_CUP!_

Tekstur basah bibir Jeno mendarat sempurna di bibir mungil Junie.

_'Oh! Apa yang baru saja Jeno lakukan!?'_

Junie mulai panik saat sang dominan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah pagutan yang cukup lama dan menuntut.

Kewarasan Jeno benar-benar hilang saat rasa candu manis bak lelehan madu itu menguar ke segenap rongga mulutnya.

"MMPH!"

Setelah mendengar rengekan sang submisif, akhirnya Jeno pun melepas sejenak tautan bibirnya dengan Junie, membiarkan pemuda di bawahnya mengais oksigen, "ahh~ hahh~"

"Jenh hng—pernikahan itu—"

"Cukup Junie! Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata pernikahan lagi!" Tandas sang raja telak. Kedua tangan yang sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh emosi dan nafsu itu telah memaksanya untuk menanggalkan setiap lapis pakaian yang dikenakan Junie.

_SRTT! SRETT! SRETT!_

"Jenh—Jeno hentikan!"

Sisi gelap yang bertahta di hati Jeno tak mengizinkan ia untuk mengasihani korban kebengisannya barang sedikitpun. Bahkan isakan kecil dari bibir yang sedang ia pagut pun terdengar amat seksi dan menyenangkan. Ya, menyakiti Junie seperti ini benar-benar telah memuaskan "dahaganya".

_'Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mencumbui Junie akan terasa senikmat ini! Sungguh hebat! Aku seperti tengah menyesap madu terbaik buatan surga'_

Merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara di bibir Junie telah memacu hormon kelelakian di diri Jeno untuk segera mencicipi bagian tubuh Junie yang lain. Mungkin tak pernah ada kata puas bagi Jeno sebelum ia menjelajahi setiap inci kulit putih nan halus milik si Peri cantik. Seperti yang tengah Jeno lakukan saat ini.  
Lidahnya yang aktif terus saja menjilati si tubuh perawan meski sang empu telah menggelinjang hebat menanggapi ulahnya.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, kini tangan Jeno pun mulai sibuk menggerayangi tubuh mulus Junie.

Sepertinya Raja Joseon itu tak akan membiarkan satu titik kulitpun terlewat dari jangkauannya.

_'Ohh ini benar-benar nikmat! Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya!'_

Dituntut rasa penasaran, kini jemari Jeno menyusup ke bagian bawah tubuh Junie. Merabanya dengan cukup intens hingga tubuh Junie bergetar.

"Ugh~"

Mendengar itu semakin membuat Jeno gencar mengerjai sang Peri. Tangan kanannya beralih mengusap kedua _nipple_ Junie lamat-lamat. Dan setelah dirasa cukup menegang barulah kini lidah Jeno yang mengambil alih.

"Akh~ Jenh~"

"Junhh.. hhh"

"AHH!"

Sebuah teriakan kecil lolos dari mulut Junie bersamaan dengan masuknya salah satu jemari Jeno ke dalam lubang sempit yang terus berkedut hangat.

"AKH"

Junie kembali memekik kala jemari yang cukup besar itu melancarkan dorongan pertamanya.

"Jenh to—long hen... tikan. I—ni sangat hhh sakithh dan inihh salahh. K—kita tidakh bolehh melakukan—" Junie mengucapkannya keputusasaannya dengan susah payah.

"Mengapa kita tidak boleh melakukannya jika kita memiliki perasaan yang sama? Hm?" bisikan Jeno yang diakhiri dengan lumatan singkat dan gigitan kecil pada cuping telinga Junie telah mengirimkan gelenyar aneh ke seluruh tubuh sang Peri. Rasanya seperti ada sensasi asing yang menyeruak meminta perlakuan lebih pada tubuhnya.

"Junie... hhh aku benar-benar menginginkanmu"

Junie menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan suara aneh yang terus keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Jenhhg.. Jun—junie.. inginhh.. ohh!" jemari Jeno yang masih terbenam di dalam lubang Junie tak sedikitpun menurunkan ritmenya. Dan itu membuat Junie mengerang, melemparkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia mulai terbawa suasana panas yang Jeno ciptakan dengan cara memberikan rangsangan penuh pada seluruh titik sensitif di tubuh Junie.

"Argh Jeno hsss kumohon..."

Jeno tidak memperdulikannya. Ia semakin gencar mencumbu _nipple_ Junie seiring gerakan jarinya yang mencari-cari titik kenikmatan sang Peri.

"AKH~"

Salah satu sudut bibir Jeno terangkat; ia tersenyum miring karena berhasil menemukan kelemahan sang submisif.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, Junie. Percayalah padaku" bisik Jeno seraya mengeluarkan jarinya. Dan Junie yang mengira manusia itu akan mengakhiri perlakuan kasarnya harus menggigit bibirnya kembali karena ternyata Jeno malah menambah jumlah jari yang ia masukkan ke dalam lubang mungil Junie. Belum sempat lorong kenikmatan itu menyesuaikan diri dengan benda yang mengisinya, kedua jemari Jeno sudah kembali melancarkan serangannya. Menumbuk cepat di titik nikmat Junie yang membuat tubuhnya terlonjak hebat.

Junie tidak dapat menahannya lagi, desahan mengalun begitu saja tiap kali Jeno menyentuh titik pusatnya. Suara nyaring yang sedikit serak telah berhasil memprovokasi Jeno untuk mempercepat tusukan jarinya.

"JENHHH"

"Keluarkan, sayang! Keluarkan semuanya!"

"OHHH TIDD-AKH"

Tepat sebelum Junie melepaskan cairan cintanya, Jeno dengan sengaja malah mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Menyisakan perasaan menyiksa yang membuat kaki jenjang Junie bertaut kencang. Bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan nama Jeno. Seolah mendambakan jemari besar itu untuk kembali mengisi lubangnya.

_'Ini gila! Bahkan dalam keadaan berantakan sekalipun Junie tetap terlihat begitu mempesona!'_ batin Jeno yang matanya tak bisa lepas dari perpaduan sempurna antara manik sayu, bibir merah membengkak, napas tak beraturan dan seluruh wajah Junie yang merah padam. Ditambah bercak kemerahan di sebagian besar permukaan tubuhnya...

_'Dia adalah sesosok mahakarya yang dihadiahkan sang Dewa kepadaku'_

Jeno benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menyatukan dirinya dengan Junie. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, membelai juntaian poni basah yang menutupi kening Junie, "bersiaplah sayang, permainan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai" bisik Jeno sambil menarik kasar pinggul sang Peri agar berdekatan dengan miliknya yang telah berdiri tegak. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan gairah. Telinganya bahkan sudah tuli akan suara-suara permohonan Junie yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Jeno tidak peduli lagi! Ia segera melesakkan miliknya dalam sekali hentak.

"OHH!" Jeno mengerang nikmat kala kehangatan lubang Junie menyelubungi dan menjepit miliknya.

"J—jeno... hhh _hiks~_" bulir air mata jatuh perlahan di pipi Junie bersamaan dengan rasa perih teramat sangat yang diakibatkan oleh benda berukuran raksasa yang mengisi penuh tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"AHH! Kau sangat nikmat, sayang"

Jeno menarik kejantanannya, menggesek pelan tepat di depan pintu surgawi Junie sebelum ia menghentakkan pinggulnya kembali. Menghujam kelemahan Junie dengan keras dan tepat.

"Hnng... OHH! Uhmm"

Suasana kamar Jeno yang sedikit temaram telah memunculkan siluet erotis dimana peluh berlomba menetes dari tubuh kekar sang dominan yang tengah bergerak brutal menghantam lubang sempit Junie.

Suara kulit basah beradu dan decitan kasur yang cukup keras menandakan betapa bernafsunya sang Raja membantai sang submisif hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menyuarakan permohonannya.

"Ahh hng— AAHHH ahhh hahh"

Junie semakin terhentak maju mundur seirama gerakan belingsatan Jeno yang membuat Junior merasakan sensasi teramat sesak yang menghimpit analnya.

Jeno mengangkat pinggulnya naik, miliknya dibenamkan lagi begitu dalam beserta tamparan keras pada bongkahan pantat Junie yang kenyal.

"Akhh... en—ngghh AKHH!" Suara indah Junie sudah tak terkendali melepaskan desisan, rintihan dan raungan atas gairah yang tidak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya.

Desahan laknat milik Junie merangsang nafsu Jeno menguasai jalan pikirannya.

Ia merengkuh Junie ke dalam pelukan tanpa menurunkan intensitas kecepatan hujaman. Menghancurkan titik kenikmatan Junie sejadi-jadinya dengan kejantanan miliknya.

"Arghh~ sial kau ter—laluhh nik... mat"

Nirwana benar-benar membuai Jeno melalui penyatuannya dengan Junie. Seluruh tubuh sang Peri bagai nikotin yang membuatnya kecanduan. Rasa manis tercecap tak pernah habis, nikmat yang terus menggelenyar; menghantarkan impulsif gairah semakin menggebu-gebu. Rasanya Jeno ingin terus menyatu dengan makhluk tak terjamah yang berangsur-angsur memuaskan dahaga nafsunya.

"Nghh... Jenoohh..., Jun—ie mohonss... ber—henhh—ti—aKHH~!" ia menjerit kecil saat milik Jeno dengan begitu tak berperikemanusiaan malah semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Diimbangi dengan cecaran lidah kasarnya pada telinga runcing sang Peri. Beberapa bunyi tamparan terdengar keras menghasilkan bekas merah yang teramat kontras di kulit putih Junie.

"Hnggg.. Jenohh hngg hngg Juniehh benar-benar hngg lelahhh~"

Si kejam Jeno menghiraukan sama sekali rintihan menyedihkan dari makhluk nikmat di bawah kuasanya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi membosankan itu, kini Jeno menarik kasar tubuh lunglai Junie. Memaksanya untuk duduk tegak tepat di atas kejantanannya yang semakin membesar dan menegang tanda pelepasannya yang semakin dekat.

"OHH SIAL! Wajahmu seksi sekali! Membuatku gila!"

Jeno sudah bersiap untuk kembali menghujamkan senjatanya ke dalam lubang yang entah bagaimana selalu menyambut setiap tusukannya dengan rongga hangat nan berkedut. Terlalu memabukkan untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Ya, ia sungguh tidak sabar memulai pergumulannya yang bengis. Ingin rasanya ia mengaduk-aduk lubang itu dengan benda kebanggaannya. Jika bisa, ia bahkan sangat ingin memporak-porandakan kewarasan Junie!

Namun teriakan putus asa si pihak submisif sedikit menginterupsi Jeno dari rencana biadabnya.

"Jenooo.. Juniehh mohonhh dengarkanhh Juniehh.. sekali hngg saja.. tolonghh.."

Wajah merah padam yang seperti terguyur peluh itu menatapnya sayu. Sudah jelas, Junie amat membutuhkan jeda. Dan.. sedikit perlakuan lembut dari Jeno.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Hm?"

Junie masih terlihat kepayahan mengais oksigen yang tak kunjung cukup memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Bisakah.. J—jeno melakukannya dengan lebihh pelanh? Juniehh mohonh... biarkan pengorbanan Juniehh di m—masa lalu.. menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan bagi Juniehh... Berikan Junie kenangan indah, Jeno.."

_'Apa yang coba dikatakan Peri ini?'_

Meski tidak begitu menangkap maksud dari perkataan Junie, namun kali ini Jeno memulai pergerakkannya dengan lebih lembut. Ia ingin memberikan kenangan indah, seperti apa yang diminta Junie.

'_Kenikmatan surgawi benar-benar telah membutakanku. Membuatku gelap mata. Jeno, sadarlah! Dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupmu! Kau seharusnya memperlakukan ia layaknya seorang Ratu...'_

Mata tajam Jeno sedikit meredup. Akhirnya ia memenangkan pertarungan dengan kejahatan hatinya. Membawa kembali kewarasannya.

Kabut hitam yang menutupi kedua mata iblisnya mengabur. Memperlihatkan Junie yang tampak begitu menyedihkan dengan air mata bercampur peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Tangan dan seluruh badannya bahkan bergetar ketakutan; bukan melepas nikmat seperti yang Jeno rasakan.

"Kumohon maafkan aku..." Jeno mengangkat kepala Junie yang tertunduk lemah. Membelai lembut bibir Junie dengan bibirnya.

"B—bukan salah Jeno..."

"T—tidak, Junie! Sejak awal ini memang kesalahanku."

"Jeno hanya tidak mengerti!"

Manik berkilauan Junie semakin berubah sendu, menyudutkan Jeno dalam perasaan bersalah yang membuatnya refleks mendekap si pemilik tubuh mungil. Mengecup bahu penuh luka kemerahan sembari mengusap-usap surai emas yang selembut helaian sutra.

Jeno telah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tindakan brutal yang telah ia lakukan, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi setidaknya, ia tetap mencoba menyalurkan rasa aman pada si makhluk ajaib yang begitu ia cintai.

"Sejak dulu, para Dewa tak pernah mengizinkan manusia dan Peri saling bertemu. Mengapa? Karena manusia akan segera dibutakan oleh pesona kaum Peri yang dapat menghilangkan akal sehat... karena itu, Jeno tidak bersalah."

Jeno terhenyak atas apa yang diutarakan Junie.

"Pantas saja aku tidak dapat menghentikan kebengisanku padamu."

"Begitulah kebenarannya."

"Bolehkah aku memperbaiki semua yang telah kulakukan?"

Jeno tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya kala makhluk pemaaf itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku bersumpah akan memperlakukanmu dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku ingin kau pun merasakan segala rasa nikmat yang tadi telah kurasakan."

Belum sempat menanggapi ucapan manis yang diucapkan Jeno, mulut Junie keburu disibukkan dengan desahan-desahan sensual. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak karuan akibat rangsangan yang dilakukan Jeno di setiap jengkal kulitnya. Tubuhnya pun dinaik-turunkan dengan kecepatan yang terus meningkat seiring jeritan nikmat sang Peri.

"Argh... akh—hahh Jenhh... akh."

Kepala penis Jeno yang keras terasa begitu menyiksa titik tersensitif di dalam lubang Junie. Membuatnya menggelinjang panas seolah siap untuk digempur habis-habisan.

Hujaman kejantanan Jeno semakin lama semakin menggila. Seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba, ia tetap mengakui bahwa sangat susah menyetabilkan libidonya saat itu berkaitan dengan Junie.

Seperti saat ini, cairan cinta Jeno telah berkumpul di ujung penis, siap dilesakkan sedalam-dalamnya ke lubang yang tak juga berhenti berkedut.

Jeno menggeram kecil, "mhmhhm...," keduanya hampir sampai di puncak pelepasan. Junie sebentar lagi mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Tubuh si mungil terlonjak-lonjak tak beraturan, terasa menegang dan panas.

Jeno menghujamkan miliknya belingsatan. Brutal menghantam titik kenikmatan Junie . Desahan dan erangan berpadu satu ketika keduanya merasakan sesuatu mendesak kuat. Jeno lantas membenamkan dalam-dalam kejantanannya, "bers... sam—ahhh sayangkuhh...,"

Sementara Junie bergetar saat pelepasannya datang lebih dulu disusul lenguhan panjang dari Jeno. Ia mencengkram erat pinggul Junie kala spermanya menyembur begitu deras di lubang sang Peri hingga meluber menuruni paha mulusnya.

Jemari Junie memucat akibat cengkeraman kuatnya pada bahu Jeno. Napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal merasakan kenikmatan duniawi pertamanya.

"Kauhh... sangat nik—math Juniehh~" Jeno merengkuh pengisi hatinya. Mempersatukan kedua belah bibir sebagai penutup kegiatan panas mereka. Jeno benar-benar melampiaskan bukti gairahnya melalui lumatan panas diikuti kecupan singkat di akhir.

Jeno membaringkan dirinya dan Junie kembali pada tempat tidur. Membiarkan detik waktu meluruhkan lelah dalam akitivitas penuh kepuasan yang mereka lalui tadi.

Deru napas masih bersahutan mengisi kekosongan malam yang kian larut.

Dalam balutan dekapan hangat berbagi perasaan yang telah ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Tak peduli batasan dan larangan yang dia hancurkan demi menggapai sang pemilik hati.

Malam ini, rembulan biru serta para kawanannya di langit menjadi saksi yang mengintip kekuatan penyatuan cinta dua dimensi kehidupan.

Jeno dan Junie adalah eksistensi nyata sebuah cinta lintas alam yang tak kan pernah kalian percayai.

Jeno merengkuh Junie semakin erat dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecupi setiap sudut wajah penuh peluh yang menatapnya sayu. Napas keduanya berangsur-angsur stabil setelah pergolakkan panas yang terjadi di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Jeno tertidur pulas _—_rasa lelah telah menuntunnya memasuki alam mimpi lebih cepat dari Peterjun.

Manik Junie menatap heran saat dengkuran halus terdengar di telinganya. Jeno tertidur lelap kala bibirnya masih mengecup kening Junie.

Jarak yang begitu dekat membawa Junie mengamati kontur wajah rupawan sang Raja, ia melabuhkan telunjuk mungilnya menelusuri hidung tinggi Jeno menuju lekukan bibir yang sering mengecupnya.

Hembusan napas Jeno sangat terasa bersentuhan dengan jemarinya. Junie tidak dapat terlelap dengan mudah. Bayangan persetubuhan pertamanya bersama Penguasa Joseon masih mengitari setiap sudut kepalanya.

Diam-diam rona kemerahan merambat, memenuhi isi pipinya yang gembil. Ia sangat menikmati penyatuannya dengan Jeno.

_'Ugh~ Apa yang telah Junie p_erbuat?_'_

Makhluk cantik itu merangsak ke dalam pelukan Jeno. Membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah malu di dada telanjang tak berbalut apapun. Ia terkekeh manis _—_malu mengingat cuplikan panas wajah Jeno yang begitu bernafsu saat menggempurnya.

Namun...

Di tengah-tengah kesyahduan malam,

Terdengar suara gemeresak merasuki pendengaran Junie. Rasa penasaran membuat ia segera melepas rengkuhan Jeno untuk kemudian menggulingkan badannya ke belakang.

Matanya terbelalak menatap sebuah lubang hitam yang terlihat tak asing baginya.

_'K—kenapa lubang itu muncul lagi...?'_

Junie beringsut mundur. Pemandangan lubang hitam menyesakkan kembali menyeruak di ingatannya. Ia menatap tidak suka lubang hitam yang membentuk spiral kelam yang seolah akan membawanya kembali pada dunia asing lain yang tak teridentifikasi.

Tapi tak lama, bunyi gemerincing bel yang juga begitu familiar pun menggema.

Bunyi bel yang membawa atmosfer riang khas anak-anak terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna hitam pekat di lubang menyeramkan itu.

_TING!_

Sebuah kepala kecil melongok dari dalam lubang. Butiran kilau keemasan turut keluar bersamaan dengan teriakan nyaring seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"JUNIE!"

"Tink?" Junie menatap tak percaya. Ia terlonjak bangun dari tidur karena sahabat sejatinya di Pixie Hollow kini berada tepat di hadapannya, "b—bagaimana Tink bisa sampai kemari?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang Junie... yang paling penting sekarang, genggamlah tanganku! Kita harus kembali ke Neverland sebelum lubang ini menghilang!"

"T—tapi Junie telah melakukan larangan Peri! Neverland tidak akan menerima Junie kembali."

"Apa kau bodoh?! Menurutmu apa yang telah membawamu kemari? Lelaki itu! Ya, dia adalah kembaranmu, Junie!"

"Kemb— Apa?! Apa maksud Tink?"

"Ceritakan padaku secara singkat, bagaimana lubang itu muncul dan menyedotmu ke dalam dunia ini?"

"Um... ya.. Junie pun tidak tau, Junie tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan saat Junie menangis—"

"Menurutmu apa yang telah membuatmu menangis?"

"Entah... Junie hanya menangis begitu saja."

"Semuanya karena manusia itu, Junie!"

"Jangan menyalahkan Jeno! Dia hanya... membutuhkan bantuan Junie!"

"Tidak, Junie! Kau salah! Ini semua bermula dari kelahiranmu sebagai Peri yang cacat."

"A—apa? Peri cacat?"

"Ya! Seluruh peri di Pixie Hollow terlahir ketika seorang anak manusia tertawa untuk yang pertama kali, namun berbeda denganmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya peri yang terlahir dari tangis pertama seorang bayi"

"Apa!?"

"Dan bayi itu adalah manusia yang tengah tertidur tepat di belakangmu"

"M—maksudmu, Jeno?"

"Ya!"

"Jadi dia—"

"Benar! Dia adalah saudara kembarmu! _Soulmate_mu."

"Lalu—"

"Ketika dia menangis, dia akan membuatmu ikut menangis. Ah sudahlah! Portal ini akan menutup sebentar lagi!"

"Tapi, Tink! Junie benar-benar tidak—"

"Simpan pertanyaanmu, Junie! Dan lekaslah melompat!"

"Tink! Junie tidak dapat melakukannya!"

"Dengar sekali lagi! Melompat atau kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke Neverland! Ini kesempatan terakhirmu sebagai makhluk abadi!"

"Tapi— bagaimana dengan Jeno?"

"Sudahlah... ada waktunya kalian bertemu lagi! Ayo cepat!"

"Apa Neverland benar-benar akan menerima Junie?"

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, Junie! Memang begitulah seharusnya yang dilakukan seorang Peri saat _soulmate_-nya membutuhkan bantuan!"

Setelah mendengar semua itu. Juni masih saja memandang kosong tangan yang sedari tadi terjulur padanya.

Ia sangat bimbang.

Sebagian hatinya amat merindukan Neverland namun keinginan kuat dari lubuk hati Junie juga menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Junie tidak bisa meninggalkan cintanya begitu saja.

Junie tidak mau berpisah dengan Jeno.

Tapi Neverland juga merupakan kampung halaman yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Tidak.

_'Junie harus bagaimana...'_

Tinker kembali memanggilnya, "Cepat, Peterjun! Waktu kita tidak banyak!" si Peri kecil bergemerincing semakin mendesaknya ketika portal lubang itu berangsur mengecil.

Junie melirik Jeno yang masih tenang mengarungi alam mimpi.

Dirinya merasa tak sanggup membuat keputusan di antara kedua hal yang ia butuhkan.

Namun tetap saja, harus ada salah satu sisi yang ia korbankan.

_'Junie harus menguatkan hati! Neverland membutuhkan Junie!'_

Dalam sekejap Junie mendaratkan kecupan perpisahan yang terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada ciuman pengorbanan yang pernah ia lakukan. Bibir Junie bergetar menahan isakan yang menyeruak naik hingga sebulir kristal bening meluncur bebas mengenai kening Jeno.

"Selamat tinggal manusia yang Junie cintai.. berhentilah menjadi pembangkang dan jadilah seorang raja yang baik" bisik Junie sambil menaruh topi hijaunya di dada Jeno.

Ia kembali menatap sosok yang pasti akan selalu ia rindukan kelak.

"Junie! Cepat!"

"B-baiklah, Tink"

Junie berlari menggapai tangan Tinker di kala lubang itu kian menyusut. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut, berpegangan erat tepat saat kilatan cahaya membumbung ke langit atap kamar Jeno. Letupan sinar membaur ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, menciptakan cahaya silau bagi mata manusia yang melihatnya.

Sinar keemasan lambat laun memudar seiring lenyapnya lubang hitam yang membawa Junie kembali pulang.

Menggugurkan cinta yang memang tak kan pernah bisa terjalin di antara mereka.

Junie pergi membawa cinta, meninggalkan lara dan menyisakan luka. Ya, ia pulang ke Neverland tanpa membawa hatinya yang telah ia serahkan seluruhnya kepada Jeno.

* * *

_Semilir angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambut keemasan milik si makhluk mungil yang tengah tidur terlentang di permukaan sebuah daun. Manik birunya menatap lurus ke arah dua bintang raksasa yang tergantung indah di luasnya langit Neverland._

_Tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai bintang tersebut seolah tak ada jarak yang memisahkannya._

_"Junie! Ini kubuatkan topi baru untukmu"_

_"Terimakasih, Tink! Tapi sepertinya Junie tidak menginginkan topi lagi."_

_"Oh? Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_"Junie hanya ingin tau, apakah soulmate Junie masih menyimpan topi yang Junie berikan padanya?"_

_Sementara itu, di belahan bumi lain.._

_"Eomma! Mengapa Appa terus menatapi bintang-bintang itu?"_

_"Biarkan Appamu, sayang. Sejak dulu ia memang selalu menyukai bintang"_

_"Itu karena.. Appa begitu mempercayai keajaiban"_

_TING!_

_Terdengar bunyi bel berdenting nyaring bersamaan dengan seulas senyuman tipis di bibir Peterjun sebelum ia melesat terbang._

_"Akhirnya kau memanggilku, Jeno"_

* * *

**Author's note**

D-05  
Maaf banget yamg sebesar-besarnya untuk admin NoReniverse karena kita terlambat bgt huhu T.T untung mimin, mumun, minceunya pada baik hati kita masih dikasih kesempatan buat ngirimnya :"  
_Then enjoy our collab ya ;))_  
Semoga gak bikin bosen gegara kepanjangan wkwk

D-06  
HAI HAI INI WORK COLLAB PERTAMAKU DI SINI ? Enjoy your engas time our lovely noren shipper ? we love youu

**Admin's note**

Kembali lagi dengan _Friday Night_ with Noreniverse.  
Memang nggak friday night lagi sih, karena ff ini masuk dengan waktu tidak terduga. Terlebih perlu ada proses pengecekan lainnya jadi ff ini terlambat up sesuai waktu. Untuk ini admin meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

_Anyway_, gimana? Udah panas belum ff-nya? Ada yang mau nebak nggak nih siapa dua author dibalik ff panasnya?  
Penasarankan? Hehehe


End file.
